


Warm.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: The first word that came to Phil's mind when he thought of Dan would always be warm.





	Warm.

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: stuck together somewhere cold.

_[The first word that came to Phil's mind when he thought of Dan would always be warm.]_

 

A mug of hot cocoa sat on the table, three marshmallows floating on top.

Dan had just placed it there before cuddling up on the couch next to Phil.

To say they were buried in blankets was an understatement. Phil had practically dragged every last one of them out of the closets in the cabin, tossing them on the couch with a complaint of ‘ _It’s not fair that you’re so hot all the time!_ ’ to which Dan replied _‘I know, I get that a lot.’_

He would have thrown a pillow across the room in hopes of knocking the smug expression off Dan’s face, but that required moving from his carefully crafted blanket fort – made for two.

 

 

 

They had booked the cabin as weekend getaway. Unplugged from everything except each other. It was Dan’s idea for the weekend trip, Phil had decided on the cabin.

_‘It’s supposed to snow, Dan! Please?’_

_‘Yeah, in the middle of the woods, miles away from a town of any kind. Thanks, but no thanks. Not trying to get murdered, mate.’_

Phil had batted his eyelashes, doing no more than staring at Dan from across the room with his best puppy dog eyes for approximately 30 seconds (Dan would argue that it was longer… It wasn’t) before Dan sighed and booked the cabin on his phone.

‘I can see the headline now: **_Crazy axe murderer kills two emos in the woods. They could have gotten help, but one of them decided they needed to choose the cabin furthest away from civilization. Oh well_**.’

‘That’s a long headline.’ Phil had replied, pressing his lips against Dan’s cheek.

 

 

It turned out the headline would read something more like:

_' **2 inches of snow turned into a blizzard overnight! Snowed in with no heating, two emos died of frostbite!'**_

 

Dan barely had a chance to situate himself inside the blanket fort before Phil was latched onto his side. His arms looped around Dan’s middle, head nuzzling into the fuzzy fabric of his jumper with a content sigh.

_'Oh, sweet warmth. How I’ve missed you!'_

_‘Glad to know you only want me for my body heat.’ Dan rolled his eyes fondly, pulling Phil and his half of the blankets into his lap._

It was an odd sight, really.

Two tall men on top of each other, limbs awkwardly intertwined as the fumbled around underneath a mountain of blankets.

Luckily for them, no one was going to see it. Maybe there was a plus to booking cabin in the middle of the woods (Not that Dan would ever admit that outloud).

 

 

Phil relished in the gentle touches that Dan was tracing up and down his back, sighing as the brunette pulled him closer. He wasn’t even sure how that was possible at this point, but somehow Dan did.

 _‘I love you.’_ They both mumbled at the same time.

Dan snorted, _‘We’re such saps.’_

 

 

Phil woke, blurry eyed and confused some time later. Apparently, he had dozed off somewhere between Dan’s quiet monologue about the snow and the slow patterns he was tracing through his jumper. Dan was asleep beside him and Phil’s heart clenched with an almost painful fondness as he glanced towards the brunette.

Despite Phil having pulled every blanket he could find into the living room, the only one lay across Dan’s body fully was the blanket on the bottom of the stack; The blanket that covered both Dan and Phil together, so they were able to touch without anything in between them.  The rest had been doubled over and folded around Phil’s body with the clear intent of keeping him warm. It was a perfectly arranged blanket nest that only Dan could have made without waking him up.

A faint smile crossed Dan’s lips as Phil placed a kiss against his forehead.

_‘Thank you.’_

_‘You were cold.’_ Dan mumbled, tugging Phil back against his chest. He fell back asleep immediately, his breath sending warm tingles across Phil’s skin.

 

 

_[Dan radiated the comforting feeling that stemmed from being warm. From the way he spoke to the gentle touches he placed across Phil's skin. The quiet ' I love you's' and 'It's going to be okay's' spoken at the moments when Phil needed to hear them most... Everything Dan did_ _left a feeling of warmth coursing through Phil's body. Which is why warm would always be a word he associated with Dan - even on the weekends when it was below freezing.]_


End file.
